Learning Curve
by Donitello
Summary: Blaine needs help in Art Class, and Sam is the one who comes to his aid giving him special tools and tutoring lessons, along with some fun for himself. The original idea was a tumblr prompt about a nude photo shoot between Sam and Blaine, but I have left the ending of this open ended to see if reviews want more.
1. Chapter 1: Shutter Bug

***A/N - This comes from a prompt on a BLam Tumblr. I hope I fulfilled the request desired. I was only going to do this as a one shot, but have left it open ended so that reviewers can let me know if they want more or not. Also, if you enjoy this please read and review my other work - New Directionally Impaired. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, as a personal favor: anyone who uses the Blam tumblr; please link my story. I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks, ~ Donitello****

Shutter Bug

Sam walked down the halls of McKinley High School on top of the world. It was Friday afternoon, he was given an excuse from one of his most dreaded classes to help someone in Art. His teacher had been giving him special instruction and allowing him to work on whatever he wanted considering he was so affluent in so many genres of the subject, and allowed him to help other students who were struggling. His history teacher was married to his Art teacher so when she explained there was a student who was bordering on failing he excused Sam to go help said student in the Art Room. Nothing could be better, nothing in the world except for what he discovered when he walked into the Art room.

Not only was it Sam's best friend who was struggling but it was the same person who had helped him so often with homework and Sam now felt he could return the favor, plus it also made Blaine Anderson seem a little more human to know he wasn't great at everything.

"Whoa Dude…watch where your throwing stuff," Sam laughed out as a crumpled out wad of sketch paper came barreling towards him when Blaine aimlessly threw it.

"Sam, what are you doing here," Blaine asked?

"Mrs. Black asked me to come help a student who was failing," Sam smirked.

"I'm not failing…well not yet. Dammit I'm not this kind of artist. I don't do visual art…I'm a musician," Blaine yelled out in frustration.

"Come on dude. It's not hard really. You just gotta relax. What are you working on. I bet I can help some," Sam asked as he creeped around to look over Blaine's shoulder.

He looked over at a completely empty sheet of paper and was discouraged, but took one of the crumpled wads that was on the ebony topped table and begun to unravel it. When he finally had it open he stifled back a laugh, and asked, "Is this stick man jerking off dude," Sam asked?

"NO you perv…he's picking produce…see that's a Squash," Blaine defended.

"You sure…kinda looks like a really big..." Sam started but was cut off.

"Samuel Evans…stop that right now," Blaine squealed out in embarrassment.

"Alright what's the assignment? Let's start there," Sam asked?

"I'm supposed to be drawing a person doing an action," Blaine spewed out in frustration.

"Well…I don't think Stickmen is the way to go dude," Sam responded.

"I don't know how to draw the human form. I've tried…but I just can't get it. I mean if I watch people then I look like a stalker. I even tried looking at porn to get a good view of the male form, my mom came in and caught me and took my computer away from me. Now I can only use it for homework in the kitchen. This is going to ruin my GPA. What kind of loser fails ART CLASS," Blaine exclaimed.

"Alright man…just calm down. It's going to be okay. I tell you what…where are your parents going to be tomorrow," Sam asked?

"Um…let's see…I think they're going to see Cooper this weekend. He's in New York filming another commercial being a screaming idiot," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, I'll come over to your house and we'll work on the drawing all day. I won't leave until it's perfect. Even if I have to stay all weekend," Sam said with a nod of assurance.

"But…but I thought you had plans with Brittany this weeke…Oh Sam I'm sorry I forgot that she left for M.I.T…," Blaine stumbled in embarrassment.

"It's okay dude. Hell it's been over for us since that gun went off in school anyway. She spent the entire weekend talking to Santana and playing with Lord and Mrs. Tubbington. She even asked me to go home so she and Santana could have some privacy. It took her leaving for us to realize it was over I guess," Sam said in defense.

"Alright, well if you're going to help me all weekend then I'll make sure that there is plenty of food and stuff…plus, Sam…if I get to be too aggravating just tell me. I'll understand. I know I've been kind of needy since Kurt turned down my proposal," Blaine said quietly.

"Alright, I'll see you at 9am sharp tomorrow. Now let's get out of here. There's no Glee practice, Coach Roz is kind of afraid of you so she won't say anything, and we've kinda got a free pass. Let's go," Sam whispered.

Both boys looked around to make sure they weren't being watched and Blaine then collected all his belongings while Sam helped by picking up the spare paper balls of rejected drawings scattered across the room. When the room was cleaned and Blaine was packed up they made a break for freedom.

In the parking lot Sam reminded Blaine of the time he was going to arrive, and to be prepared to work. Sam took Art very seriously mainly because that was something he could do without struggle or difficulty. It wasn't like reading or doing complex calculations…it was some blissfully simple and anything could be used to create something beautiful and he hoped that he could share that with Blaine.

That night before Sam had arrived Blaine attempted to work on his drawings of the male form again. He had paused a DVD at a critical point where a man was standing in his underwear on the screen. Blaine stared at it for hours trying to recreate the image in 3-dimensional format but he just looked like something that had been through an industrial accident. The image was just a man standing in his underwear. He may have been pleasing to look at but he didn't have depth or meaning to Blaine so he was unimportant and didn't know exactly how to get his hands to translate something that was unimportant to a sheet of white paper.

Blaine was awake for most of the night working trying to make himself look less bumblesome with a pencil but finally gave up when his eyes were rebelling against him in their search for slumber; so it was no surprise that he woke up late and would have only woken up at the time he did when he heard the doorbell echoing through the halls of his enormous house.

He stumbled downstairs with one eye open, and no gel in his hair. He opened the door with one hand while grumbling and rubbing his eyes with the other. Once the door swung open just turned and stumbled to the direction of the kitchen so he could awake his life support system; the coffee pot.

"Dude, seriously how can you drink that much coffee? One of these days Juan Valdez is going to end up naming his donkey after you," Sam said with a boisterous tone to his voice.

"Do you (YAWN) have to be so chipper this early in the morning," Blaine snarled.

"it's a beautiful day, I get to spend all weekend with my best friend…because no offense but you suck at Art dude, and I get to teach you something for once. There is nothing that can spoil my mood. Oh yeah..by the way…love the man fro dude…it's so hip," Sam snickered.

Blaine did not respond just threw a sponge from the sink in Sam's general direction. Of course it was dodged easily, but the point was made regardless. After some time Blaine was fully energized and excused himself to shower and clean up. Sam discovered Blaine's latest attempt at the human form on the coffee table from the night before. He noticed that in the pages he could see where Blaine had the ability, but he just didn't have the passion. Sam knew something was merely missing from these attempts; and after the wheels in Sam's head stopped turning he formulated an idea. He knew of one sure fired way of getting Blaine interested in Art.

Sam started rearranging the living room to fit his needs, and he could hear Blaine shuffling around upstairs getting dressed. He walked over to the base and yelled up to Blaine, "Hey dude…after you put on the last quart of gel could you grab your camera and get down here. We're burning daylight". After he got a muffled confirmation from the Blaine, he ran into the laundry room and found some sheets. He pulled out the entire stack and then draped the over every stick of furniture in the room.

When Blaine came downstairs appearing as his normal self he was aghast at the sight that fell before him. His living room had basically been transformed into a photo studio.

"Sam…what's going on here…," Blaine asked with a speculative and concerned tone.

"Well, I was looking at your drawings on the table and it hit me. You don't know what Art really is," Sam boasted.

"It's drawing, or painting, or sculpting stuff," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"No it's not. Those are pencils, paper, clay and all that stuff is just tools to make Art, but that's not what it really is. Art is passion that comes to life from the hands of the artist. Anybody can scratch out shapes on a piece of paper, but an artist can make those renderings wake up your senses, and make your brain like wake up and stuff. Art is life and you've just been trying to scratch out shapes…but I kinda thought of something that would make you care about what you're scratching out…," Sam said with hesitation in his voice.

"Okay…and what's that," Blaine questioned?

"Me…you have to draw the human form doing something so I figure you can take some pictures of me, since I'm not like shy about my body or anything, and you can pose me and make me do what you need me to do take your picture and then choose your favorite one and then draw it. You as long as you don't like let anybody else see the pictures or anything," Sam said with an innocent confidence in his teaching.

"Um…okay…I guess that makes sense…but I'm not really comfortable with…,"Blaine was interrupted.

"Oh come on dude. I know you think I'm hot or whatever but that's how we can make Art work for you. You have to do something on the body and stuff so why not use the body that works for you," Sam shot back before Blaine could refute his proposal.

"Alright I guess…so where do we start," Blaine asked squaring his shoulders and preparing for this mission hoping he does nothing to embarrass himself.

"We start with you posing your model. This is your project. Right now it's photography and I'm just material. You mold me into the shape you want," Sam said blatantly.

Sam took off his shirt and started unbuckling his belt when Blaine blurted out, "What are you doing,"?

"I'm getting down to the bare essentials. You're working on the human form dude, you gotta see muscles and stuff," Sam said confused.

"I think you're taking this too far Sam. We're just doing regular stuff. I was drawing that guy in the movie just to practice. You can leave your clothes on. It's not like I'll be drawing you nude or anything…," Blaine said turning red in the face.

"No it's cool. You need to know how the anatomy works. I know your into me, so I figure this will be one way to get you to pay attention," Sam said with a growing smirk.

Blaine watched Sam undress. The shirt was already removed from his sculpted torso but Blaine's breathing hitched when Sam glided his jeans down his incredibly toned legs, and Blaine's brain seemed to stop working momentarily when Sam stood back up and Blaine just observed him standing there in a pair of blue briefs that clung to his perfect frame as if they had been specifically created for him. Blaine couldn't move, all he could do was stare; until Sam reminded him that he was standing there in his underwear waiting on his instructions.

"Um…okay…well…I uh…I guess I need to get the camera ready…," Blaine stuttered.

"Yeah that might be a good idea," Sam laughed.

While Blaine was checking the memory card in his camera Sam noticed a chill in the air, after all he was standing there in only a simple pair of briefs. He walked over to the thermostat and cranked the temperature up to 80 degrees, and walked back over to his starting position. Finally Blaine was ready and he took a couple of test shots of Sam just standing there.

"Okay, now turn around and let's get your…um…back area," Blaine muttered trying not to admit he was wanting to see Sam's flexed ass bulging out of his tight underwear.

It took about ten minutes for Blaine to finally loosen up in Sam's little experiment, but once he was pulled together he started to enjoy the process. He had Sam in various positions on the sheet clad furniture, and contorted throughout the room. It was erotic, and explosive. He was in photographer mode as he turned his back to Sam and went over to his camera bag to change out memory cards saying, "Okay, it's time to lose the underwear,".

"Um, dude…you serious," Sam asked with hesitation. He wasn't prepared to go this far.

"Yes, let's get the whole thing," Blaine said absentmindedly.

Although Blaine was aware of the sensuality of the situation it had transcended sexual appeal. It was about capturing the beauty of the man that had volunteered to be his subject matter. He for the first time was seeing the that graceful artistry and design of what the human body, or at least what the human male body looked liked until he turned back around and then his brain came rocketing back to the sex plain when he saw Samuel Evans standing in his living room buck naked. Instantly his mouth became dry, and his brain was stuck in neutral.

Sam hadn't thought that Blaine would want him completely naked, and the thought never even crossed his mind because he saw the change in Blaine's personality with every snap of the camera shutter. But, when Blaine asked him to completely disrobe he was about to refuse until he noticed that it wasn't with the same titillation that people would use against him at the strip club…this was more of just expression. Because of the respect of the art, and to see how far Blaine would take this Sam silently agreed and pulled his underwear off.

It was at this point that Blaine was painfully aware of the temperature of the room. He instantly started sweating and his mouth was so dehydrated that his mouth was sticking together.

"Okay…um…bad idea. I think we have enough…why don't you put your clothes back on? I'm thirsty…you want some water or something? Why don't I bring you some water," Blaine stuttered out darting his eyes away from Sam?

"Yeah, that's fine but you're not getting off the hook that easy," Sam yelled to the escaping Blaine.

When Blaine returned Sam had his underwear waded up in front of his groin covering the essentials, and gladly accepted the sweating glass from his friend. Blaine gulped down the water and asked what the temperature was set on. Sam begged him not to turn it down in fear of shrinkage, and Blaine turned and just awkwardly stood there peering over everything in the room but Sam.

"Alright man we took a break and got a drink, back to work," Sam snapped.

"I've never noticed this much enthusiasm when we're working on Literature," Blaine retorted.

"Yeah, but that stuffs boring," Sam responded not paying attention to Blaine, "So how do you want me,"?

Blaine directed him to the sofa, and was trying to verbally instruct him how to lay there but Sam didn't understand the stuttered half words or gestures Blaine was using. Finally he snapped and told him to get his ass over there and put him where he wanted him.

Blaine walked over, and gathered his courage up. He positioned his hand under Sam's right knee and used his other hand to push the leg up from Sam's foot. Brought an arm over Sam's chest and let the other one drape the floor. Sam's left leg was straightened, and with some pillows positioned behind him he propped Sam's torso up. Blaine took a few steps back and then realized that the position of Sam's dick was counterproductive to the shot so he stepped closer and positioned it where he wanted it then returned to the camera and snapped a few shots. Blaine was unaware of just how intrusive his actions were, but electric surge that jolted through Sam at the mere contact made him all too well aware of just what had happened. Sam was shocked and a little embarrassed that he was turned on by Blaine just positioning his dick. He didn't do anything special just touched it, but that made Sam want Blaine to touch it more.

Sam watched Blaine behind the camera, and when he would catch his back turned or him not paying attention he would reposition his penis to someplace or direction it was not supposed to be in. Blaine's beautifully oblivious nature came in handy for this endeavor because he never did quite catch on to the situation; he would simply step forward and set up the shot.

Blaine was satisfied at the pictures he had because he had positioned Sam at every possible angle and in every imaginable way he could think of for varying shots, but Sam was far from satisfied with this afternoon's adventures.

"Okay, I guess that's a wrap," Blaine bluntly stated.

"Wait, um…uh…do you think that…we should get some with…you know…my uh…dick like hard or something," Sam asked in a stutter trying to get Blaine to see that he was now beyond the point of art and onto the subject of seeing how far this attraction can take him?

But this time Blaine's obliviousness had betrayed him, "No, not really. I mean it's not like I'm going to be drawing you jerking off or anything," Blaine said.

"Well…uh…I'd like to have some like that. I mean that way I can…like send them to girls or something. You cool with that," Sam asked.

"Sure, I guess so…uh…get hard," Blaine said curiously.

"Can you just like will your dick hard or something? I gotta have something to work with," Sam said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh…uh yeah…no I don't. I mean there's tons of stuff on my computer, but my mom took my computer remember. Besides…I don't think the stuff that turns me on would have the same effect on you," Blaine joked.

"Uh…alright then…wanna lend a friend a hand," Sam asked with hesitation?

Once again Blaine's mouth was invaded by cotton. He couldn't think, his mouth was sticking together and his brain was racing with the idea of what Sam was asking him to do. Of course he'd thought about situations like this in the privacy of his bedroom where no one could see him, but he never dreamt it would actually happen.

Taking in the last gulp of his water he walked over to Sam and looked him up and down sizing up the situation. He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and walked him backwards until Sam tripped onto the sofa. Blaine had recaptured his directorial mojo and maneuvered Sam's body till it was laying flat on the couch.

Blaine being forceful and putting Sam where he wanted him was new and exciting to Sam. He was more turned on by Blaine than he was by the situation, and that kind of freaked him out but intrigued him in a way he'd never felt. Before Blaine knelt down to start "helping" Sam with his erection Sam asked him to take off his shirt just to make things more comfortable.

Blaine complied with the request and threw his shirt aimlessly on his way down on his knees. He rubbed Sam's stomach and chest with a firm hand and massaged his pectoral muscles with vigor. Blaine felt a familiar twitching making his jeans feel uncomfortable but tried to ignore it.

Sam's nipples responded quickly with every squeeze and rub of Blaine's hand, but Blaine was not going to miss this opportunity to show them some special attention. He scooted upward and licked the closest to him until he just engulfed it into his mouth sucking the nipple to full erect stance while taking his right hand and rubbing Sam's stiffening cock.

Blaine couldn't reach the right nipple without discomfort so he hoisted himself upward overtop of Sam, and was vaguely aware of Sam's finger rubbing the front of his confining jeans as he showed the neglected nipple some attention.

He was about to go down further on Sam's body when he heard Sam say, "Take them off".

"Huh," was all that Blaine could respond.

"Your jeans…take them off, please," Sam whimpered.

Blaine stood up and removed his remaining garments as Sam watched the entire scene unfold before him. As soon as the zipper was undone he took his hand and firmly rubbed the front of Blaine's boxer briefs feeling the painfully erect dick underneath begging for freedom. He explored upward until he found Blaine's elastic waist band and rapidly grabbed and pulled downward taking the remainder of Blaine's clothing off his body. There before him stood a completely naked Blaine. That same jolt of electricity shot through his body again coming to a rest in his rising member. Sam was not questioning the situation or his feelings all he knew was that this was hot…and something that he couldn't stop out of sheer desire.

Blaine knelt back down and hovered over Sam's dick; kissing it gently. He rubbed the well groomed pubic fuss briefly before grasping a hold onto Sam's growing dick and swallowed the whole muscle and sucking hard. He felt the tip tickling his tonsils and the flaccidity escaping as the blood rushed inward with every pump of Blaine's mouth. He continued up and down, up and down, up and then finally removed his mouth.

"Okay, I think that should be hard enough don't you think," Blaine said breathlessly.

"What…really," Sam whimpered, "I uh… I mean, yeah…that should be fine".

Sam had forgotten about the photography, art projects, the name of the president, or if he was left or right handed in the few seconds of ecstasy. Nothing at this point mattered except getting Blaine's mouth on top of his dick again. A few more shots were taken and then Blaine was searching for his underwear.

"What are you doing," Sam desperately questioned.

"I figure we're done. I was going to get dressed so we can start lesson two," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Come on dude, you can't just leave me hanging like this. Just finish me off…PLEASE," Sam pleaded.

Blaine bowed his head to try to hide the growing Cheshire cat grin on his face. He knelt back down and resumed his artistic talents of philatio until Sam erupted inside of Blaine's mouth. Blaine continued sucking until every drop was engulfed. He wiped his mouth and looked up at Sam. He couldn't believe what had just happened, nor could accept in his mind that it was Sam's idea.

"Uh…wanna finish the project now," Blaine asked shyly hoping that Sam didn't just want to bolt out the door.

"Yeah…just give me a minute. Where in the hell did you learn how to do that so good," Sam blurted out?

"Hey, you have your art, I have mine," Blaine smiled.

He decided he needed a quick rest too before they returned to serious work, so he threw his back against the sofa and sat on the floor.

"Alright, here's a deal for you," Sam stated breathlessly.

"Okay, what's that," Blaine responded trying to recapture his faculties.

"You work as hard on the drawing as you did the photography and I'll let you teach me how to give a blow job…you know…just to return the favor," Sam stated.

"Okay, deal," Blaine said with a shy smile marching steadily across his face.

***A/N - This comes from a prompt on a BLam Tumblr. I hope I fulfilled the request desired. I was only going to do this as a one shot, but have left it open ended so that reviewers can let me know if they want more or not. Also, if you enjoy this please read and review my other work - New Directionally Impaired. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, as a personal favor: anyone who uses the Blam tumblr; please link my story. I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks, ~ Donitello****


	2. Chapter 2: Tools of the Trade

***New Directionally Impaired is a story to me that I enjoy sharing and taking the boys on new adventures. I've fairly well decided this story is basic smut. I hope you guys don't mind too much. Here is the latest installment of Learning Curve. Please let me know what you think (good or bad - I'm thick skinned and can take it). Also, if you haven't already take a look at my other FanFiction: New Directionally Impaired, thanks ~ Donitello***

**Tools of the Trade**

Sam bounded up and grabbed his clothes from the floor running upstairs to wash off the afternoon's adventure, and to get some distance between he and Blaine. He didn't regret for one instant what had just happened, but needed to figure out how he did feel about it. He knew he loved Blaine, and he had always known that he was good looking but somewhere between friends and best friends he realized he must have became attracted to him. It was too easy to be turned on by him and Sam needed to figure out where to go from here.

Blaine was still reeling from what had just happened. He didn't have sex or do sexual things lightly. It took so long for him to understand that he was attracted to Kurt, and then much longer before anything romantic or sexual happened. He wasn't even Sam, and they were only friends. He knew that they would never be friends with benefits because that's not how he was made and deep down he felt that that was not how Sam was either. He didn't imagine that it would turn into a relationship because he didn't want to give himself false hope, but he could still taste the salty flavor on his lips and the memory was etched in his brain. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face of how enraptured Sam was by his actions, and how loving and desperate his voice was begging for more.

Blaine decided he needed a shower, so he took the memory card to the printer and started printing out some photos. When Blaine made his way upstairs he found Sam in his bedroom just sitting on his bed staring out into space.

"You okay Samuel," Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine dude," Sam replied never making eye contact.

"Are you upset? I'm sorry that things went that far Sam. I…it was never my intension," Blaine started stuttering as tears built up in his eyes.

Sam lunged forward wrapping his friend in his arms and gently patting his back and started making shushing sounds to quiet him.

"Dude, no, seriously it's cool. I didn't think that would happen either but I'm kinda glad it did," he told Blaine.

"You..you are," Blaine said confused.

"Yeah…I mean…well alright were best bro's right. Well, you know I started thinking what if we were more than bro's. I mean…I don't want to like date you or anything…I don't think…but now that that happened…I want it to happen again. And I want to try other stuff too. I mean I'm not gay. And I don't think I'm bi 'cause I'd don't look at guys and stuff…but your special you know," Sam asked trying to make sense of the situation?

"No I don't really understand, but it's ok. We'll figure it out later. Right now I need a shower and then we have to get back to work. I mean I still have to turn in a kick ass art project or I'm going to ruin my G.P.A. So let's put this on the back burner until we know what it is that we want to say…okay," Blaine asked in an attempt to buy himself some time.

In the shower Blaine was struck by images of his afternoon with Sam, and panged with the thought that he could lose his best friend. He decided to take the Scarlett O'Hara strategy. He won't think about this today. He'll think about it tomorrow. Today he was just going to savor the moment.

He emerged downstairs to find Sam leafing through the printout of photos. He meticulously thumbed through each one trying to find a stylized pose that would make sketching out easier for Blaine. He had two stacks Blaine could only assume to be useful, and not useful. He comes up behind him with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets as to keep them too himself.

"What are you doing," he asked innocently.

"Well I'm trying to find a good pose. Something that would give you the action you need and also help with learning the body form," Sam said absentmindedly as he stared at each one.

"What are these stacks?"

"That one is the one's I think will be good and this one is just discarded," Sam responded.

Blaine picked up the discarded stack of printouts and couldn't bear the idea of throwing away images of Sam; all of them were beautiful to Blaine.

"Hey, what about this one," Blaine pulled out of the discarded stack wondering how it could have possibly ended up there.

"Well it's a weird pose. I couldn't see how you would use it," Sam said with an odd expression on his face.

"It looks like a baseball player about to take off. You know like he just hit a homer," Blaine said with excitement.

Sam knew that look. He'd made it before; the look of when something artistically struck him. He could see the scene in Blaine's head playing out through his eyes as if it were a movie projector.

"Alright, how do I start this? I don't want to lose this idea," Blaine questioned never leaving the photograph?

Sam ran and grabbed a sketch book and some supplies and so that Blaine could start working. When he returned he helped get Blaine comfortable and walked him through the beginning stages of working on a live art form like creating the stick model, and basic shape outlines. Then explained the shadowing and fleshing out the image to make it three-dimensional. Sam realized how much he was enjoying teaching art, and Blaine discovered an unknown talent about himself. He finally had to give in to the concept that there are just some things you can't automatically know how to do or have an immediate talent towards. His drawing was one that he had to work for. He was earning his way through this and was unsure if it was the work or his at home tutor that was making this project mean so much to him.

The hours seemed to slip by unnoticed. Sam never left Blaine's side, and with each flicker of the pencil Blaine's talent was increasing. Increasing until he came to a tricky part of the sketch. He was trying to make his sketch's hips position right but couldn't quite get it where he wanted it to go. He was staring at the image of Sam in the position that inspired the drawing, but it was as if he couldn't wrap his mind around how to manipulate the carbon tip to transfer the way he was needed.

"Arrrrgghhh…I just can't get this right," Blaine yelled out in frustration as he threw the rubber knead eraser across the room and buried his head into his folded arms on the table.

"You were doing great. Maybe we should take a quick break and then when we get back to it I'll show you a trick I use sometimes," Sam said gently.

"Alright, that's fine…it's just this is so frustrating. Hey what time is it? You hungry," Blaine asked thinking that maybe the grumbling in his stomach and lack of fuel was feeding into the frustration.

The boys realized how much of the day had actually slipped by and how little they had had to eat. He handed Sam his phone and had him order pizza, while Blaine picked up some of the sheets and clutter from the photo shoot. Removing the sheet from the sofa was much more difficult than one would imagine because Blaine's mind instantly transported him back to earlier in the day. He couldn't believe that that had happened, and that he and Sam had just picked up where they left off with no bumps or awkward actions after. It was like it was just part of their natural routine: hang out, joke around, suck someone off, draw a little bit, order a pizza, etc…

Sam startled Blaine out of his haze by yelling over to him to come back to the table. They had about a thirty minute wait and Sam wanted Blaine to work on more of the drawing, preferably the scenery around his figure, i.e. put in some stands, and a crowd. Fill in the drawing. They worked until the pizza arrived, and then ate.

Once everything was finished and cleared away the Art-Nazi Sam ordered him to return to his homework.

"Is this what it's like when I'm pushing you to do your work," Blaine asked in a huff?

"What do you mean," Sam asked confused.

"Well, every time I start to get comfortable or slightly distracted you make me go back to it. It's frustrating. I don't want to do it," Blaine laughed.

"Yep, pretty well. You'd be surprised at some of the things I've thought about doing just to get you to forget about tutoring me. But you have to admit that art is better than English anytime," Sam said with an assured grin.

"No, it's really not. I know English. I can figure it out with no problem. This is hard and I'm having to stumble my way through it," Blaine responded sheepishly.

"So you do know how I feel. You make me feel dumb sometimes. I know you don't do it on purpose, and I'm pretty sure you don't think I am…but when you look at me sometimes and I don't get something that you think is easy it makes me feel stupid," Sam said blushing.

"Oh Sam, I never want you to think that. You may not understand some of the school stuff, but you're one of the smartest people I know. I look up to you because you can understand people and stuff in ways I never could. You can see into their souls and I just stand in awe of you," Blaine said as he lifted Sam's chin to make sure they had eye contact.

Part of Sam thought Blaine was just trying to make him feel better, but another part wanted to believe every word. To have someone like Blaine Anderson think you're smart must mean you really are, right, the thought to himself. And when Blaine made him look into his eyes he could get lost in those hazel orbs forever and never try to find his way out. He shook himself out of his trance and just hugged his friend. He breathed in his scent and couldn't help want to touch him more. To know every inch of this man that maintained his affection and was gaining more and more ownership of his heart.

"Alright. Enough killing time. We've got work to do," Sam demanded.

"Yes master," Blaine mumbled and tromped over to where Sam had walked to.

"Okay, what were going to do is basically like muscle memory in Glee. I want you to take the position that your drawing has. Stand just like him and it will help you understand how to put the image if your body knows what it feels like," Sam said in his best Obi Wan Kenobi impression.

"Do I also have to be one with the force," Blaine said in his driest sarcastic tone?

"Yes young Padawan, you must, hmmmmm," Sam retorted embodying that of Yoda.

Blaine realized today he was not going to get the best of Sam so he just dropped the sarcasm and did as he was told. He took position and even mimed throwing down the bat so he could get in the right stance. Sam didn't think he was standing right so he came over to assist. He pulled his shoulders to the right positioning, and ran to the table to double check his accuracy, then back to Blaine to finalize. Then he dropped to his knees and placed his hands on either side of Blaine's hips and pivoted them around put them right but he was still pushed forward to far, and without realizing he was breaking several conversational distance barriers, placed his flat left hand on Blaine's frontal pelvic region and held his hips in place to get him where he needed to be.

Blaine stayed unaware of Sam's hands, until his hand was squarely on his dick. He refused to say anything, but he could tell that Sam was aware suddenly of what he was doing but considering the hardness of Blaine's erection there was no way he could have missed it.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Um…Let's go over here and try to get this," Blaine blurted out nervously.

Sam started to agree, but then decided that he was not afraid nor ashamed of how he was feeling so dammit he was not going to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Well, actually…um…I've been teaching you all day…and uh…kinda want learn something," Sam stuttered out.

"Okay, what do you want to learn," the oblivious Blaine replied.

"How to give my best friend a blow job," he said meekly.

"Sam, do you really think this is a good idea," Blaine asked?

"No, but I want to do it anyway. Now march your hot tight ass over here and put your damn dick in my mouth," Sam demanded in a playful drill sergeant tone.

Blaine did as he was ordered. He walked over to Sam, who was still sitting on his knees, but once Blaine came with in reaching distance Sam grabbed him by his belt and dragged him the rest of the say. Sam unbuckled Blaine's jeans followed by the undoing the zipper. Then entire time he could feel the erected mass pushing out against the material. The sensations were overwhelming: intimidation fueled by passionate desire and mystery.

Once Blaine was released from his denim captivity Sam was bewildered about how to proceed. He had received blow jobs before, but this was the first time he'd given one and didn't know exactly what to do so he took the tip of his tongue and started licking around the pecker delicately and slowly until he'd gathered enough courage to take the swelling instrument into his mouth. It was a weird feeling, awkward but not unpleasant. He used his jaws to apply pressure and then he felt Blaine surge and his brain was washed clean of all thought. The feeling was intense and liked the feeling because he knew he had pleased Blaine in some small way.

Then he took a deep breath in through is nose and Sam was washed in the pheromone musk scent. There was no longer a though process, or figuring anything out he took in the whole engorged muscle and shoved it back into his throat, gagging a few times, but never allowing that to distract him. He reached his hands up and grasped a hold of Blaine's well developed ass and started kneading and rubbing like a wild man. He was insatiable and couldn't get enough of this man's body. Unable to contain himself any longer he undid his own restrictive garments and pulled himself out and started rubbing his own dick in sync with the bobbing of his head on Blaine's increasing erection.

Blaine had latched onto Sam's shoulder for stability because what was happening had thrown him entirely off balance in more than one way. His brain was exploding with pleasure and intense thought of the ramifications of this day. He felt that Sam had grown accustomed to having a dick in his mouth and throat from the decreased amount of gagging coming from him, and started to lightly pump into Sam's inviting, warm moist orifice until he felt himself at a precipice of explosion. He gasped, and shook uncontrollably and barely liberated his cock from Sam before the cum white washed Sam's face. His body was limp and felt the vibration underneath him as Sam continued to violently jerk himself off, but once Sam followed Blaine's ejaculation shortly and fell backwards onto his back.

Blaine pulled his pants up and just laid beside his blonde demy-god. Both lost in trying to recapture their breath and Sam plastered in cum. Neither Sam nor Blaine could move or think clearly. They just laid there in post philatio ecstasy until Blaine's cell phone started to buzz. Blaine pulled it out of his pocket and had already decided to ignore the call until he saw that it was his mother calling him.

"He…hello," Blaine said nervously and still slightly breathless.

"Hey baby, are you and Sam enjoying your Saturday," She asked pleasantly.

"Uh yeah, it's been a surprisingly productive day," Blaine replied while feeling his face becoming inflamed.

"Well, we have a surprise for you. Dad and I think that you should play hooky for a few days and come join us. Cooper even has someone he wants to introduce you to," She explained in hopeful excitement.

"Mom I can't. I mean I've got Glee and my clubs, and everything. I can't just take off like that," Blaine tried to explain.

"Oh come on. You've worked so hard you deserve a reward, and besides I'd like to spend a couple of family days with my the favorite men in the world. Please Blaine. Come join us," his mother begged.

"Alright, for a few days. I'd kinda like to see Cooper anyway," Blaine said because he knew he would eventually relent to his mother.

They hung up the phone and he turned over to Sam was still lying on the floor and he laid his head on the rippled six pack of his long time crush. Sam just brought his hand up and ran it through Blaine's gelled hair.

"What's going on," Sam quizzed.

"My mom wants me to come to New York and spend a few days with her, dad, and Cooper. Plus Cooper wants to introduce me to somebody," he muttered.

"Well, tell them you can meet whoever they want you to but your under strict orders that it can't go anywhere," Sam stated.

"Under who's orders," Blaine questioned confused.

"Your boyfriend's, and do me a favor: could you please not put gel in your hair after we shower," Sam breathed out.

"Sure, but why," Blaine asked.

"I was kinda wanting to grab a handful of it when I'm riding your ass later," Sam said which put a smile on both boy's faces.

***New Directionally Impaired is a story to me that I enjoy sharing and taking the boys on new adventures. I've fairly well decided this story is basic smut. I hope you guys don't mind too much. Here is the latest installment of Learning Curve. Please let me know what you think (good or bad - I'm thick skinned and can take it). Also, if you haven't already take a look at my other FanFiction: New Directionally Impaired, thanks ~ Donitello***


End file.
